Valió la pena
by Cris Snape
Summary: Draco no cree que sea el momento adecuado para fiestas, pero después de charlar con Astoria cambia de idea. Escrita para el cumpleaños de Potterfics


**VALIÓ LA PENA**

**Por Cris Snape**

Draco supo que no saldría bien en cuanto su madre le contó lo que pretendía hacer por su vigesimoprimer cumpleaños. Intentó decirle que no estaba para fiestas, que prefería pasar el día tranquilamente en la mansión, pero su progenitora quería que los Malfoy regresaran a la vida pública cuanto antes y no le hizo ningún caso.

El joven podía entender perfectamente a su madre, que se había pasado muchos meses viviendo sola en esa casa tan grande, extrañando con dolor y rabia a su marido y a su hijo, consciente de que el primero tardaría mucho en volver y segura de que el segundo no merecía todo el sufrimiento que le había acompañado en los últimos tiempos. Draco no creía que fuera el momento adecuado para organizar una fiesta porque el apellido Malfoy no significaba nada, porque apenas llevaba un par de meses fuera de Azkaban y porque no creía que ninguna de sus antiguas amistades quisiera estar cerca de ellos, pero no pudo detenerla.

Narcissa organizó el cumpleaños con la misma ilusión que empleaba cuando Draco era pequeño y la mansión se llenaba de niños y regalos exorbitantemente caros. Su madre pensó en todo: la decoración, la comida, la música y la enorme tarta de chocolate con nata que tanto le gustaba a su hijo. Envío las invitaciones con anticipación, incluyendo incluso a personas que no le caían muy bien, y esperó que llegara el día señalado en el calendario.

Draco sabía que su madre sabía que no saldría bien. A pesar de su ilusión y sus ganas de que todo saliera perfecto, Narcissa no podía ocultar cierto temor. Si de él dependiera, a Draco no le importaría que no acudiera nadie a la fiesta, pero sabía que eso dañaría a su madre más que nada y por eso esperaba que al menos sus antiguos amigos fueran al cumpleaños. Y no fue ni mucho menos perfecto, pero cuando llegó el día no se vio a sí mismo sentado en soledad frente a la enorme tarta.

Blaise Zabini fue el primero en llegar. Aunque Draco sabía perfectamente cuáles eran sus ideales, Blaise siempre fue un tipo prudente y salió bien parado después de la guerra. Realmente le sorprendió su presencia. Su madre le había contado que Blaise ahora se relacionaba con otro tipo de gente y que poco a poco iba haciéndose un hueco en el Ministerio. A Draco no le extrañó en absoluto y no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto. Lo importante era que estaba allí, felicitándole y diciéndole que no tenía mal aspecto teniendo en cuenta que se había pasado unos añitos a la sombra de Azkaban.

Narcissa también se alegró de verlo, aunque en sus ojos seguía presente ese temor. ¿Y si no iba nadie más? Draco buscaba una manera de consolarla en caso de que eso ocurriera cuando llegaron Millicent Bulstrode y Tracy Davis. Draco nunca tuvo mucha relación con ellas, pero no se quejó, sobre todo porque inmediatamente después de ellas llegó Theodore Nott, que había salido de la cárcel el mismo día que él y que se había quedado en los huesos. Nunca fue un tipo alegre, pero Draco se dio cuenta de que Azkaban le había afectado más que a él mismo. Podría haberle preguntado muchas cosas, pero al menos media docena de Slytherins más hicieron acto de presencia y aquello se convirtió en una especie de reunión de antiguos alumnos. No asistió ningún miembro de las familias que gobernaban el mundo mágico en esos momento, pero a Draco no le importó. Y, a juzgar por su expresión, a Narcissa tampoco.

Draco charló con todos. Le gustó descubrir ciertos aspectos de sus vidas, como que Davis salía con un Gryffindor que, por supuesto, se negó a acompañarla, o que Blaise pronto se marcharía a Italia en misión diplomática. Y entonces, en algún momento de la noche, Draco Malfoy puso sus ojos sobre ella.

Astoria Greengrass.

Era la hermana pequeña de Daphne. Draco la había visto en Hogwarts en multitud de ocasiones, pero nunca le había prestado atención porque la encontraba demasiado niña y aburrida. Astoria ya no tenía nada ni de lo uno ni de lo otro. Era una jovencita hermosa y elegante, de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Draco, que no quería ser descortés con el resto de invitados, se dijo que tendría que acercarse a ella en cuanto tuviera ocasión. Por suerte, dicha ocasión llegó pronto, pues Daphne fue a sentarse junto a Nott y empezó a hablar con él. Con una decisión que Draco no había demostrado tener en mucho tiempo, se acercó a ella.

—Buenas noches, Astoria.

Ella le sonrió con dulzura, le devolvió el saludo y le felicitó su cumpleaños después de besarle una mejilla.

—Tienes una casa preciosa —Le dijo después de eso, mirando a su alrededor con fascinación—. Y la fiesta está siendo genial.

Le hablaba como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Draco sintió como la seguridad de antes se desvanecía por completo y pensó que Azkaban tal vez le había afectado más de lo que creyó en primera instancia.

—Ha sido una grata sorpresa que tu hermana y tú hayáis podido venir.

—Reconozco que Daphne me convenció.

Draco imaginó que debía sentirse incómoda porque no conocía a nadie. Seguramente Daphne no había querido ir sola y a Astoria le había tocado acompañarla, pero al joven le traía sin cuidado. Lo importante era que Astoria estaba allí, que era preciosa y que no podía ni quería perder el tiempo. Así pues, permaneció a su lado el resto de la velada y para cuando la fiesta llegó a su fin se atrevió a pedirle una cita para otro día. Astoria aceptó y Draco se sintió inmensamente feliz.

—¿Qué me dices, Draco? —Le preguntó Narcissa cuando todo se quedó en calma y se disponían a retirarse a sus habitaciones—. ¿Valió la pena correr el riesgo?

—Sí, mamá. Valió la pena.

**FIN**


End file.
